1. Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate to a rigid flexible printed circuit board and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, high-pixel cameras has been adopted in mobile devices. Such high-pixel cameras may have a resolution of 13 million pixels or other resolutions beyond 10 million pixels. As a camera module substrate for mobile devices, a rigid flexible substrate may be used (US Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2008-0014768). The rigid flexible substrate is divided into a rigid portion at which sensors and components are mounted and a flexible portion which is a curved portion so as to be efficiently disposed in a narrow space; thus, the substrate is efficiently used. Recently, a high-performance and high-pixel camera module having a resolution beyond 10 million pixels has been mounted as a main camera. At the time of manufacturing the camera module, flatness of the substrate is very important. The reason is that when flatness of an image sensor is not secured, a focus mismatch between the image sensor and a lens may occur. When the focus mismatch does not occur, a problem of focusing which partially causes blurring of an image may occur.